


【二創－FROZEN 冰雪奇緣｜艾莎x安娜｜R18】02.Fair enough

by alfen0201



Series: FROZEN 冰雪奇緣｜艾莎x安娜 [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfen0201/pseuds/alfen0201
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: FROZEN 冰雪奇緣｜艾莎x安娜 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	【二創－FROZEN 冰雪奇緣｜艾莎x安娜｜R18】02.Fair enough

**Fair enough**  
  
當安娜和阿克在她面前有親密的舉動時，她會假裝自然地轉開視線，或是走得遠一點。  
比起嫉妒，她更覺得自己的存在好像是個錯誤。  
在她和安娜的關係改變之前，她還不這麼在意阿克。  
畢竟家人和戀人是完全不同的身分，而且安娜顯然看重她多於阿克。  
可是關係改變後，她也許就被放到和阿克比較接近的位置了。  
那樣的話，就無法不產生比較的心理。  
她將這份心情深藏，一次也沒想過要表露，她認為這是最妥善的做法。  
她依然是這樣的人。  
就算替魔力為什麼存在找到答案，也無法徹底改變她的人格。  
魔法的存在或許是一個引爆點，燃燒的卻是她的整個人生。  
撲滅了引爆點，燒過的痕跡也不可能消失。  
因為魔法而經歷的一切，早已烙進骨子裡，將她深深塑型。  
即使能意識到自己仍然囚禁在過去的思維，她也沒有勇氣去跳脫。  
  
所幸安娜的擁抱像麻藥，總能夠讓她暫時忘記煩憂。  
「妳喜歡這樣子嗎？」  
安娜環抱著她的腰，親吻她的頸子。  
安娜溫熱的呼息令她放鬆，全身都變得柔軟，力氣彷彿從指尖流失著。  
「妳對我做的事我都喜歡。」  
「真的？」  
安娜因為欣喜而抬起眉撐大眼的可愛神情，讓她不自覺跟著微笑。  
「嗯，喜歡，全都喜歡。」她肯定地說。  
「留下痕跡也可以嗎？」安娜一臉期待地問。  
「那是什麼意思？」  
「就是吻痕呀。」  
她從未聽過這個詞。  
那些戀人之間所做的事，她都相當陌生，她並沒有什麼管道去理解這些事，唯有安娜。  
「試一次就知道了。」  
安娜稍微拉下她低領睡衣的領口，嘴貼上她的胸膛。  
「安、安娜？」這突然的靠近讓她有些慌張。  
接下來她感覺到安娜吸吮著她的肌膚，牙齒輕輕嚙咬著她。  
安娜的嘴巴移開時，那裡留下了一小片顏色鮮明的紅印，她覺得好新奇。  
「現在妳得小心別在別人面前穿領子太低的衣服。藏好它，別被發現了。」  
安娜那副飽含笑意的調皮眼神，顯然不是真的在擔心。  
可是她不討厭這樣，如她說過的，安娜做的事她全都喜歡。  
「嗯。」她笑著點點頭。  
這種為了埋藏秘密而給的束縛令她懷念，令她說不上的安心。  
「怕妳太累，今晚早點睡吧。」安娜邊說邊替她整理好衣服。「畢竟明天要陪我見客，妳很久沒做這種麻煩事了吧？」  
最近有個南方國家和艾倫戴爾貿易往來十分頻繁，他們的外交大臣堅持想見見兩位女王，兩人為了打好關係也就配合著答應了。  
安娜新上任，名聲還遠不如冰之女王響亮。  
不過她認為這只是遲早的事，因為安娜很優秀，她的政績不久後就會被超越，而她的魔法大概也只會變成茶餘飯後的小八卦吧。  
「不用擔心我，我還沒忘了該怎麼扮演好一個女王呢。」她自信地笑說。  
「那就好。」安娜笑著，走去關了燈，隨後便爬上床躺著準備入睡。  
－－不，這不是她預想的結果。  
她們好幾天才見一次面，她不願僅只是這樣度過。  
她側躺著面向安娜，卻不知道該怎麼開口，只因她從未主動。  
她的慾望到了嘴邊卻無法吐露，只能不斷吞回去。  
但她如此愚笨又執著的凝視，安娜當然注意到了。  
「怎麼啦？還不想睡嗎？」安娜翻身轉向她。  
「……嗯。」她緊張地無自覺輕咬下唇。  
「還想聊天嗎？」  
她因遲疑而沉默，不知道該不該坦承，她想要的不只是聊天。  
安娜笑了，是看穿她心思的笑法。她能在灰暗中從那細微的陰影變化分辨出來。  
「妳想要什麼、不想要什麼，都得誠實說出來呀，不然別人怎麼知道呢？」  
「……妳越來越會對我說教了。」她無奈地說。  
「如果妳會聽，我就不需要說了啊。」她能察覺安娜的語裡帶刺。  
說起這個話題安娜又要不高興了，她可不想在這時候談論。  
「對不起，我會聽的。」她試著安撫，撒嬌地靠過去摟住安娜。  
「那妳說。」  
「我……嗯……妳知道我想要什麼……」她支支吾吾地回答。  
「我『可能』知道，但未免又誤會我們的『共識』，妳還是說出來比較好。」安娜字句中的各種強調，又一次像箭矢射向她。  
安娜直至今日還在記恨她決定一個人去阿托哈蘭。  
嘴上說過原諒，其實從未放下。  
那也沒有關係，安娜有充份的理由可以繼續埋怨，她坦然接受。  
只是現在她得加倍努力討好才行，否則安娜不會放過她。  
「我想……」她一開口，整張臉就燥熱起來。「這怎麼、這要怎麼說才好……我不知道呀……」  
她懂得事情不算少，性卻是最大罩門。  
她也不知道為什麼，每次談到性，她的思緒就卡住，腦子僵化成石頭。  
「妳可以的艾莎，妳這麼聰明。」  
安娜對她的難為情總是樂在其中，神情頓時顯得好愉快，她忍不住湊上去吻那張笑臉。  
「我想要妳……」  
「嗯，妳想要我……做什麼？」安娜沒聽明白。  
「我已經說完了。」她滿臉通紅。  
安娜望著她，呆愣了整整兩秒才恍然大悟。  
「喔、妳想要『我』，我聽懂了！」  
「這樣子回答可以嗎？」  
「可以、當然可以，妳回答得很好。」安娜一時竟也有點不好意思的樣子。  
「值得被獎勵。」  
「妳想要什麼獎勵？」  
「我……想……呃……我……」  
被這麼一問她又開始語塞，安娜終於克制不住開心地笑出聲來。  
「別再逗我了，安娜。」她委曲地說。  
她猜想安娜享受她們現在這種關係，這大概也佔了一部分吧。  
畢竟以往都是她捉弄安娜居多，現在安娜有了好多機會可以反擊。  
「抱歉，妳真的太可愛了。」  
安娜捧起她的臉，一個長長的深吻。  
安娜的舌尖只要在她嘴裡一勾，就能挑起無止盡的慾望。  
她想一直和安娜接吻，永遠不必停下來。  
她曾以為她會孤單一輩子，因為她只對妹妹有這種念頭，而這不可能、也不應該實現。  
她沒想到有一天，她們對彼此的喜歡能變成類似的樣貌。  
安娜挪動手掌，從肩頭將她身上的連身睡衣往下脫。  
她想起那個吻痕的位置，這幾天她若是看到，大概無法不回憶起此刻。  
那就是吻痕的作用嗎？她猜想。  
安娜握住她的胸部，慢慢揉著她的乳頭，同時望著她的臉，端祥她每一道微小的反應。  
她閉上眼，因為她連看著安娜對她做這些事都會害羞不已。  
她的雙腿緩慢地互相磨蹭，蠢蠢欲動。  
於是安娜一手伸過去，穿過睡衣裙底，撫摸她的大腿和臀部。  
「妳不怕明天太累嗎？」安娜低聲確認，或許是覺得現在喊停還不太遲。  
但她的身體可不這麼認為。  
「如果妳不碰我……我也沒辦法睡得好。」她半睜開雙眼望著安娜。  
「那我們分開的時候怎麼辦呢？」  
「我、我只是指見面的時候。」她慌忙澄清。  
「那不見面的時候呢？」  
「……我會想妳。」  
「怎麼想？」  
安娜的手朝她的雙腿間前進，她配合著移開上方的腿，讓安娜能撫摸她大腿的內側。  
那掌心好溫暖，她希望安娜的手永遠別從她身上離開。  
「別問了……」  
她深呼吸，呼出炙熱的氣息。  
她注意到自己的嗓音變得好沉，充滿情慾。這也很讓她難為情。  
「艾莎。」  
「嗯？」  
「想我的時候……會摸自己嗎？」  
「不、不、我怎麼會摸自己？」她又驚訝又困惑。  
「也許妳下次可以試看看？」  
安娜的手掌翻向上，中指的指腹隔著內褲愛撫她的私處。  
……好舒服。  
那麼讓人無法自拔。  
如果她是冰，安娜能將她融成水。  
每一次見面，她彷彿都在一點一滴地失去自己原本的型態。  
這只有安娜才能做到，其他人或是她自己都不行。  
她本能地往安娜靠近，一隻腳疊上安娜的腿，悄悄往自己的方向拉過來。  
「……我做不到。」  
「還沒嘗試就放棄，不像我姊姊。」  
「光是想像，就好寂寞……我不要。」  
安娜聽了微微蹙起眉，露出心疼的眼神。  
……她喜歡這樣。  
喜歡看安娜對她捨不得。  
「我愛妳，妳不寂寞。」  
安娜的手指撥開她的內褲，小心地鑽進她的身體裡。  
她應該回應，跟安娜說她也愛她，然而此刻腦裡卻不停閃著別的字句。  
**可是妳也愛著別人。**  
她不敢開口，她好害怕一不小心說錯話，一個失誤就可能毀了一切。  
所以她選擇緘默不語。  
「艾莎，妳愛我嗎？」  
可是安娜喜歡對她撒嬌，喜歡聽她說這些話。  
「我愛妳，當然愛妳。」  
**這不公平。**  
她忽然感覺自己快哭出來，於是趕緊伸手摟住安娜的脖子，將安娜抱緊，好讓安娜不能看著她的臉。  
這大概是懲罰。  
因為她過去一再把安娜推開，安娜才會到別人的身邊。  
這麼一想，一切就很公平了，不是嗎？  
  
「艾莎，妳還好嗎？」  
安娜在完事之後關心她，輕輕用手指抹她眼角的淚。  
即便在這種心理狀態下也能達到高潮，她實在不得不懷疑自己的心已經扭曲得不可思議。  
「我沒事，妳做得很好。」  
「真的？妳不要忍耐喔，如果不舒服一定要告訴我。」安娜謹慎地確認。  
「真的，我很好，不要擔心。」她微笑著說。  
「嗯，那就好。」安娜溫柔地抱緊她。  
她的聲音深具說服力，安娜總會相信她。  
她希望她也能說服自己。  
說服自己沒關係，她擅長忍耐。  
所以沒關係。  
沒關係。  
  
  
.


End file.
